User talk:Nisshou/Archive 3
Re:Mangekyou Facts Kakashi had the three tomoe Sharingan for over 13 years, and knew of Obito's death long before that. So no, its the immediate grief that causes the change not previous grief, otherwise by that same notion Sasuke should have been able to activate the Mangekyou by remembering the death of his parents. Furthermore it was also stated by Madara, that he and his brother achieved the Mangakyou naturally through hard work. Which contradicts this. Its even stated in the opening paragraph on his bio in Narutopedia: "He grew up in constant competition with his younger brother, Izuna Uchiha. In their efforts to surpass the other, each gained their own Mangekyō Sharingan." And you convienently assume that Kakashi gained it the ole-fashioned way when it also states on the site you constantly quote as being infallible: "During the timeskip, Kakashi further improved his Sharingan by developing his own Mangekyō Sharingan through undisclosed means." Again it craps on that notion of killing your best friend. Also I noticed how you didnt respond to my question as to whether or not the Sharingan allows you to use all five basic elements even if you dont have an affinity, via using the Copying Ability of the Sharingan. Can you answer that? I dont think you even considered it until now. And its something that you should really think about. Please dont assume that I'm some stubborn user who cannot be reasoned with. Far from that, be assured. But when blatant contradictions are thrown in my face, I have to ask questions, several of which you have chosen to ignore. The very core of your reasoning stems from "canon and not canon" whats stated and whats not, and Ive made it clear that canon does not always support itself. I'm not trying to stress you or anyone out, and I apologize since that has apparently been the case, so go on and enjoy the rest of your weekend, its almost Halloween. --- Illuminate Void 00:20, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Main Page I don't know what's going on there. I accidently edited and tried to reverse it. Somethings wrong, I'll fix it, give me a sec. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 03:40, November 3, 2010 (UTC) RE:Image Help Eek, teleportation jutsu are toughies. My suggestion would be to find an image of Shunpo or Sonido (yes, I know it's bleach, but it serves it's purposes). ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:24, November 4, 2010 (UTC) RE:AWN Outside the removal of the Nine-Tails, I would also request that you remove the Hoshigatagan, since I don't want the universe to be filled with eye-based KGs - they are supposed to be rare in the actual universe. I'm also iffy about the usage of the jutsu name Izanami, since I'm totally expecting Madara to pull one out since Izanagi exists. It can create confusion since the Uchiha techniques all follow the naming conventions of the major creation kami. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 19:09, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :It is not the ability that I'm concerned about. It's just the name Izanami. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 19:17, November 4, 2010 (UTC) 3-tails Wow, thanks 13. But Saizō was just created for the world war thingy, so I'm not sure that was needed. Thanks anyway! :) Kai - Talk 13:43, November 5, 2010 (UTC) RE:Names Sorry mate but I'm not really good at coming up with Japanese names. Will give the site you listed a try and see if I can figure something else out. --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 13:17, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the tip man, will give it a try. Cheers!--Jet'ika (Talk | ) 13:22, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:Alternate Universes Yes they do. In fact, stories set after Shippuden are specifically at risk for this. They have to assume one outcome from another. For example, how do we know the ninja system lasts after the Fourth Great War? Does Naruto or Sasuke live? If Sasuke lives, there is a good chance the Uchiha will be revived, making this who Uchiha debate pointless. So, as I said before, until Kishi writes the last chapter, everything is at risk of being an AU, which is why its detrimental to ban them. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 15:35, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok....that's it I'm getting very tired of the two of you. Neither he, nor you are right. I told no one that they couldn't use Wood Release. I said that it wasn't canonically correct. Which it wasn't. The way I explained it, makes it canonical. I proved, in my description which you need to read, how his genetics allow him to achieve; hell I flat out listed how he got it! All you guys did was see "Ooo! He has Wood Release! Hypocritical!" Yet you don't take time to see how it makes sense. Madara and Danzō prove that someone with Uchiha power can also gain Senju power. Even the kekkei genkai page on Narutopedia states that there are ways that a bloodline limit can appear outside a clan. Next, if you read again, you will see that this wood style isn't Hashirama's kekkei genkai. He didn't get Hashirama's Wood Release, unlike Danzō and Yamato, he got his own. You all are so wrapped up in OP crud that you really don't look into the way a character is written. That's why NF has gone to crap. We're so sucked up in who has what powers, that writing skills completely have gone down the drain. I'm trying to make Ryun detailed and a good read, but all you guys can see are the nature types and jutsu I've given him and that makes me so mad that I had to take a deep breath before I wrote this just to keep myself from blowing up. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 01:14, November 11, 2010 (UTC) : Ethical? Do you hear yourself? I'm not trying to start a war either, I'm trying to write my fanon/fanfiction. If you remember correctly, the major issue I had with Tōshirō Senju was the fact that the author didn't explain with great detail why his character had Wood Release. I, however, did give a detailed explanation, backed by canon facts and you still are trying to rub it in my face. So, double standard? I think not. I'm up for allowing people anything they want, as long as its well explained and well written. Again, I don't get all over people for the power the give their characters, I get all over them for just throwing things together with no plausible explanation, but thats what me and Lavi have been trying to drill in around here. Writing, not power. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 01:32, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :: The only reason we ever argue is because there has to be a comment made on anything I say or do. I'm not trying to fight with you, or Kou, or anyone. I'm not doing anything against the rules, and I'm not doing anything to interfere with anyone else's stories. In fact, I'm one of the ones going around saying "take the restrictions off of everyone"! Sure, I pointed out that Toshirō Senju didn't make sense canonically, but point the place out on that talk page where I told the user that he couldn't have that character and that he was not allowed to have any Wood Release. I just said he didn't make any sense. You and Kou have been on my case since I got back to NF, and I don't know if its just because I was once the HA and up and left awhile ago, or just because you don't like the way I write my stories/characters, but I'm not sitting at my computer plotting ways to make you mad. Like I said, I'm just trying to write my fanon. If you don't like my stuff or me in particular, ignore me and my work. Otherwise, at least try to get along with me. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 01:50, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::: Well, I am going to create his own jutsu, its just that I had to have some starting jutsu from which to derive his jutsu from. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:00, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Images Hey are you also having problems viewing all the newly uploaded images or is it just me? Wanted to figure out if my net is acting up or its some glitch with wikia. Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) Abilities? Yea I noticed it after I edited and tried to revert my edits but you did it for me, it wont happen again. Also may I ask If people cannot have both rasengan and chidori yet one can have stats out 10 when they're out of 5 and can have characters who can jump several hundred feet in the air. Just an honest question.Zicoihno 02:01, November 17, 2010 (UTC) official akatsuki Will you be remaking the official akatsuki for this site or will you not be doing anything with that?Shirokei1 05:01, November 17, 2010 (UTC) OK OK i changed my page info ok can this all be over know crap i never thought it was a rule to take 2 ideas from another page.Shirokei1 18:21, November 17, 2010 (UTC) it'll never happen again. Shien's Rinnegan Obtained (Summary) I'm still in the process of getting it straightened out to be put on the page, but I'll give you a summary of how Shien obtained the Rinnegan, without saying "I found it -places in eye socket-". Story behind it is, Shien actually was a part of Konoha before the massacre. He was also one of the only Uchiha who actively practiced Medical Ninjutsu and was very skilled at it. Madara, who was still watching over the clan, noticed Shien's skills and decided to recruit him for his help on the matter. Madara trained him and helped his growth, but in return required that his skill be put to his use, to which Shien agreed. He eventually became very skilled in studying Dojutsu, and could analyze a person's eyes to see any unique traits and to even alter them with the use of his Medical Knowledge, with the proper requirements of course. Eventually, Madara stumbled upon something groundbreaking and shocking, the deceased body of the Sage of Six Paths. Madara then used his extensive knowledge along with Shien's knowledge of Dojutsu and Medical Techniques, they were able to recreate the Rinnegan from the remains of the Sage, Madara took the 2 eyes they made into his possession and would later give them to Nagato for his plans. Shien, now knowing exactly how it was done, proceeded to make his own Rinnegan eye as he desired to save the world, and the Rinnegan would grant him just that power to do so. Although he did so in secret for fear of Madara seeing it as betrayal, br becuase Madara did not help him with the creation of a 3rd eye, it was weakened and more sensitive, as the part of my page says; "But it's insinuated he found a damaged one and revitalized it as he claimed it was sensitive." (the "insinuated he found" part was made to hide his story of allying with Madara so as to keep his true identity a secret). So he keeps it hidden, but can still use it's abilities to a certain degree and is slowly revitalizing it so it can fight at full force. Also, just to add, Shien originally supported Madara's "Moon's Eye Plan", but after discovering the Rinnegan had an ''8th Path'', he knew his plan would fail. He failed in trying to convince Madara, who claimed the Ten-Tails would give his Sharingan unmatched power. Knowing he can't beat him now, he uses his own disguises to gather unwanted attention to Tobi and Madara's name, to hinder his plan long enough so he could stop him, or someone else could. He later ditches his disguise and uses his own name, which will show in the page later on. --Lyani 00:18, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Rinnegan explination I understand that, which is why I'm holding off on adding anything important, like background. It's true it's fanon, but Shien was designed to fit into plot-holes of the canon story (some non-canon as well). It's also kept empty so that I can change him completely around in needed areas if my original idea for him doesn't fit (a big fact would be that he could never have obtained the Rinnegan if Madara never researched it and just immediately transfered it to Nagato, or if Nagato is it's actual original owner). And even though Shien created a Rinnegan eye, he used the original which was found as a basis, he can't create it out of nothing, so it makes it hard to spam. Almost pointless really since a lot of people on here just give their characters what they want with no backstory as to how xP --Lyani 00:18, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Kyuuketsuki Clan Request Hi~ I was wondering if I could make a character for your clan? Mainly for if there are specifics you would want. WanderingShinobi 22:55, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Akatsuki Why did you lock Akatsuki? I put 1 guy in there, I followed the rules. OK. Listen. I need your help. I'm trying to make my character template info box / profile and there's a problem. I've create it like this. Between "Special Traits" and Rank I typed the name of a tailed beast and pressed "preview' button and it's not working. Some text I've typed works but some does not. The type of template I chose is Template: Infobox. I have a bit of disability and trying to follow the rules. Okay? I am a fan of the Naruto series and I'm desperate for ideas.